Jaune of Dragon
by azndrgn
Summary: Story takes place when Pyrrha sends Jaune away. Jaune Arc, unable to do anything, suddenly awakens his semblance through anguish. Watch how a semblance changes everything! One-shot! AU story! Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my one shot of Jaune of Dragon! My other story with this one is Jaune of Fake. Hope you enjoy this. Going to set up a poll to see which one is more likely to be expanded into a series. If I do make it into a multi-chapter, the start of it will be before Jaune goes to Beacon, somewhere in his younger years.**

 **Enjoy! Read and Review! Much Appreciated.**

* * *

"You have to save Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune. That was the last thing he told Weiss before slamming his scroll into the floor. It cracked and disconnected the call.

'Why! Why Pyrrha?! Why are you doing this!' Jaune mentally screamed in his head.

It had taken a kiss to finally see the Pyrrha loved him too, and now, his love was going to die. He couldn't do anything right! He couldn't lead his team, he couldn't make it to a combat prep school, he couldn't even be a decent friend! He was just someone who lead his life through a series of lies! And now, those lies were about to kill the one he loved. If he hadn't been so hung up on chasing Weiss, or just goofing off aura training, he could have done something! At least help Pyrrha or die together! He knew Pyrrha sent him away because she knew he wouldn't be able to help her at all, and that she just wanted him to be safe. This tore his at his heart, all because he was just a fake hunter trying to chase after an impossible dream. Even his father had told him it was impossible.

"ARRRRRRRRR!" screamed Jaune into the night sky. His emotions, his negativity, could be easily felt in the air. And it attracted Grimm to him. Soon, Beowolves, Deathstalkers, and Ursas started to gather around him, ranging from all sizes. An alpha Ursa soon stood in front of Jaune. However, Jaune did nothing to defend himself. All he could think about was Pyrrha, and how she was going to her death. All because she believed in destiny. He called Weiss, hoping that she and Ruby would be able to rescue her, but he didn't really believe that they would be able to. Too many Grimm stood between them and her.

"I'll be with you in the afterlife, at least my love," cried Jaune as he looked up at the alpha Ursa. The Ursa raised its claws up and began to slice down. Jaune merely closed his eyes in peace, not even trying to defend himself. Soon, all he saw was black.

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Jaune opened his eyes to see himself standing in what seemed to be a void. It was pitch black all around him except for the light that was shining from above.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Jaune asked himself.

" _ **No, but you were about to, and you might still be once we're done with you,"**_ grumbled a voice. Its voice seemed to be very deep and sounded like someone who had lived through centuries.

"Who's there!?" shouted Jaune as he tried to draw his blade. He noticed it was missing. Looking for anything, he settled for taking his breastplate off and using it as a blunt weapon.

"Stay back! I have my smashing board, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

" _ **HAHAHA! This human is funny!"** _ said another voice.

" _ **Don't be so rude. It's understandable that he's afraid since he doesn't know who we are, nor does it help he doesn't see us,"**_ said a female voice.

"Then-n sh-show yourselves!" said Jaune.

" _ **As you wish then,"**_ said the voice.

The light brightened, causing Jaune to close his eyes. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was surrounded by 7 different dragons. Some looked like the Eastern style dragons, others took on the Western style dragons. Some had wings, others didn't. He screamed out loudly with a high-pitched scream and was about to faint when the red dragon spoke.

" _ **Don't even move. Your screams are hurting our ear."**_

Jaune stopped moving completely, too frightened to do anything else.

" _ **Good. At least you can follow orders,"**_ muttered the fierce red-scaled dragon.

" _ **HAHAHA! Like a Monkey!"**_ laughed a black-scaled male dragon.

" _ **That's not very nice,"**_ scolded the yellow-scaled female dragon.

" _ **I suppose we should introduce ourselves to our young contract holder,"**_ said a majestic blue-scaled dragon

"Contract holder?" asked Jaune.

" _ **Indeed, young one,"**_ said a green feathery female dragon, **_"Only one of a specific descent may even make a contract with us. Although I find it unusual that you are able to all seven of us, especially dragon-king tier."_**

"Contract? Dragon? Descent?" asked Jaune, who was completely confused, "There's nothing in the Arc lineage that suggests we have any contracts with dragons!"

" _ **Indeed,"**_ said a white-scaled male dragon, **_"That's because we're not from the Arc lineage. Rather, this power comes from your mother's side of the family instead. Although this power has been rather diluted, it has somehow re-manifested in you. And thanks to your large aura reserves from your father, the result has allowed the Dragon Clan to once more walk Remnant."_**

Jaune was still in shock. All his life, he wanted to be like his Arc ancestors. Each one who became a hunter was powerful and famous in each generation. However, when it became his turn to train, his father, Vlad Arc, immediately discarded him, saying he was too weak, that all the Arc talent was with his 7 sisters instead. His mother, Yu Arc, tried to convince Vlad to at least unlock his aura before training, but he was adamant about not doing it. The fact that Jaune could barely fight with the Arc style without aura convinced him it would be a waste of time and aura, something he could use instead on his sisters. His sisters loved Jaune, but none of them would openly defy Vlad. Instead, when Jaune tried to apply to Beacon, his sisters helped forge his transcripts and create his armor. His sword, _Crocea Mors_ , was something his father grudgingly allowed him to have. He didn't want to spend any lien on Jaune to make his own, so he just went through the attic and found it gathering dust before gifting it to him.

"You guys must have the wrong one," said Jaune sadly, "I can't do anything right. I couldn't fight, I couldn't lead, and now I can't do anything while my partner, my lover, is going to die because she believes in destiny."

" _ **Foolish one,"**_ said the red dragon, **_"We have already seen your memories. And while there are many things that could be improved upon, you are worthy to form a contract with us. Your foolish father never sought to even think about letting you use a different fighting style, thus it becomes his fault that you are so woefully unprepared. But that is something we can fix. But you must agree to form a contract with all seven of us."_**

"Will it help me save Pyrrha?" blurted Jaune.

" _ **Ah, the one you love?"**_ said a brown-scaled male dragon, **_"Any one of us could easily defeat that woman who is threatening her life and the so-called dragon of hers."_**

" _ **But there are conditions that must be fulfilled if you contract with us,"**_ warned the yellow dragon, **_"All of them apply to you only, though. But you-"_**

"I accept," said Jaune immediately.

" _ **Foolish one,"**_ warned the red dragon, **_"You believe power is so easily granted. You haven't even let her finish."_**

"I don't care!" screamed Jaune, "As long as I can save her, I don't care what happens to my body. You can have it, eat it, burn it, I don't care! All I want is Pyrrha to be saved."

The seven dragons remained silent on this. Then, the black dragon started laughing.

" _ **HAHAHA. He is truly smitten with that girl to not even care about what happens to him. I'd say he's worthy."**_

" _ **Indeed,"**_ replied the blue dragon, **_"To so willingly jump into the fray for a loved one."_**

" _ **Hmph. Fine. But he is still foolish. Brave, but foolish. Then again, the greatest men are fools in their own right."**_ said the red dragon.

" _ **Stand up, Jaune Arc. Stand in the middle and show us you are not afraid. Prove to us you are worthy,"**_ said the green dragon.

Jaune stood up and looked at each one of the dragons in their eyes, allowing them to see his the depths of his soul.

" _ **Be prepared. When we form the contract, this will hurt. However, in return, not only are some of our powers accessible to you, your body will change to suit our style. Knowledge of how to fight will be also given, seeing as you are almost a blank slate. You will no longer be known as Jaune Arc, though. You will be forever be known as Jaune Ryu-Lung. This is your last chance to back out."**_ said the red dragon.

"I accept," said Jaune.

" _ **Good,"**_ replied the blue dragon, **_"Then let us begin."_**

At once, all seven dragons started to inhale deeply. Jaune could see different elements forming in their mouths, but he stood still and tall, waiting for what was to come.

" _ **Remember our names, young one. For you will bring forth the Dragon clan on Remnant once again,"**_ said the light dragon.

At once, each dragon fired their respective elements at Jaune. It was painful for him, but he could feel each element fusing in with his body.

 _ **"I am Lung Wang of Fire,"**_ : red dragon. (male western scale dragon with wings)

" _ **I am Andusk of Light,"**_ : white dragon. (male eastern scale dragon with wings)

" _ **I am Othim of Shadow,"**_ : black dragon. (male eastern scale dragon with wings)

" _ **I am Alaerth of Lightning,"**_ : yellow dragon. (female western scale dragon with wings)

" _ **I am Aryz of Wind,"**_ : green dragon (female western feather dragon with wings)

" _ **I am Fafnir of Earth,"**_ : brown dragon(male western scale dragon without wings.)

" _ **I am Ryo-Wo of Water,"**_ : blue dragon(male eastern dragon without wings)

" _ **And we are all Kings of our respective element!"**_ they roared as one, **_"Come forth, Jaune Ryu-Lung! Show our enemies why it is they who trembles before us! Show them what it means to face a dragon, and why nobody dares to oppose us!"_**

In a bright flash, Jaune disappeared from their view, going back to the real world.

" _ **Change is coming, foolish one,"**_ said Lung Wang, **_"And you better be prepared! I will not have a weakling with a short lifespan as my contractor!"_**

* * *

As the alpha ursa slashed down, there was a flash of light, and the ursa was sent hurtling away. All the Grimm around turned their attention to Jaune. However, as the light died down, a common instinct appeared on all the Grimm. Fear. They were scared of this person. He had the scent of something far older than any of them, even the Grimm dragon. He had the scent of those who were truly the rulers of Remnant before they disappeared to allow humans to rule.

As Jaune opened his eyes, he looked down to see his body had undergone some changes. He was no longer scraggly, but rather very fit and flexible. His armor and clothes didn't change, but they felt tight against him now. He would have to buy new clothes later.

As the Grimm hesitated to attack, Jaune did not. He dashed at one of the Grim and instantly sliced him in half. He didn't stop there, and continued forward, his blade flashing at high speeds. None of the Grimm could escape this, and soon, there was none.

Jaune whistled, "Wow. Those dragons weren't kidding when they said my body would change."

 _ **'Hmph. Of course. Who would want a weakling as our contractor?'**_ rumbled Lung Wang in Jaune's mind.

"Whoa!" meeped out Jaune.

 _ **'We're talking inside your mind,'**_ said Andusk, **_'We're always going to be here to advise you unless there is something private you need to do.'_**

 _ **'Says you,'**_ replied Othim, **_'I'm going to enjoy the show when he finally plows the red-haired warrior.'_**

Jaune blushed in embarrassment until he remembered about Pyrrha.

"Crap!" shouted Jaune, "How am I going to get there in time!"

 _ **'Do not worry, young one,'**_ said Alaerth, **_'Your new abilities will get you there in time. But for now, I suggest taking off your chest armor. It's going to be in the way.'_**

Quickly complying, Jaune took off the chest armor. He put it inside the locker, hoping to remember to come back for it. It was a gift from his sisters, after all.

 _ **'Good,'**_ said Aryz, **_'Now to show you what new powers you have. We'll be using my power first as I am the fastest one in the sky out of all of us.'_**

Suddenly, Jaune felt his back shifting. Soon, two feathery green wings came forth from Jaune's back. Jaune could feel it and knew how to control it thanks to the knowledge they had given him, With a great flap of wings, Jaune took off to the skies, heading back to Beacon at high speeds.

 _ **'Hey kid,'**_ said Fafnir, **_'Make sure you keep that blade of yours. Since I'm the one most attuned to the Earth, I can feel that blade of yours is special. It seems to be indestructible, but best of all, it can handle all of our power. Don't know why it had been gathering dust at your home, but that's a divine blade you got there. Your father was foolish to let it go so easily.'_**

Jaune smile at this. Because his father had so carelessly given it away, it now belonged to him. And because he was no longer an Arc, Crocea Mors was now the property of the Dragon clan.

Ruby was running as fast as she could up the tower. The moment Jaune had told them what had happened, she and Weiss were rushing towards the tower. However, so many Grimm kept them from getting there. Soon, Weiss was close enough to be able to summon her glyphs. Taking advantage of this, Ruby scaled up the tower, hoping to make it in time. She didn't care if there was a large dragon Grimm on the tower. Pyrrha was in danger! The fact that Jaune was begging them, the screams of anguish just before the scroll disconnected, was enough to motivate her. She finally reached the top and looked just to see Cinder release an arrow right towards Pyrrha's chest.

'NOOO!' thought Ruby. She was too late. Even at her top speed, she wouldn't be able to save Pyrrha. She was unwittingly about to be forced to watch one of her friends die right in front of her eyes. In slow motion, the arrow traveled through the short space between Cinder and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was too injured and tired to even move. As the arrow neared her chest, Pyrrha's last thoughts went to Jaune.

'I'm sorry, Jaune. Please, find peace and live your life. I'll always be watching over you,' thought Pyrrha.

The arrow shot right into her chest, piercing her flesh. Pyrrha gasped for the arrow as she felt the arrow slowly burning her life away. Her hands fruitlessly were trying to remove it, but they wouldn't obey her thoughts. Her vision started fading away as she saw Cinder slowly walking up to her.

Cinder was grinning. Finally, the last obstacle was removed. The Warrior princess, the one chosen by Ozpin and his precious inner circle, was about to breath her last breath. As her hand approached Pyrrha's tiara, she heard a roar from above.

* * *

So did everyone at Beacon. It could be heard all around Vale. The hunters, the students, the citizens, the White Fang, and even the Grimm all looked for the source. Yang woke up in pain because of the roar, but pain was the last thing from her mind. They only knew it was coming from above. And it terrified them all. This was the roar of an ancient one whose anger had reached critical. The roar of someone who had seen someone commit a terrible crime against it. The roar of fury of a loved one being taken away. And it was all being concentrated on one person on the tower. Cinder. Even if they weren't being targeted, they could still feel the anger rolling off from the skies.

Adam Taurus thought he feared nobody. Even against Cinder, he merely bowed, never kneeling onto his knees in pride. This roar made him go onto his knees, terrified. He felt like some of this anger was also directed at him, but he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Cinder was terrified. She had the Fall Maiden's power, she had the ancient Grimm Dragon at her command, and yet, this roar told her she had provoked someone she shouldn't have. Even her master Salem, felt tame compared to this. Ans she knew it was all focused on her. Then, she heard a sonic boom and looked up to see a flaming meteor incoming. She quickly jumped back to avoid it, but upon impact, the force of it made her fly even further away, tumbling across the floor. Ruby quickly stuck her scythe into the floor, hanging on for her life. As soon as the dust cleared, Cinder and Ruby saw that it was Jaune. Except... it couldn't be him!? The Jaune they knew was skinny, and a goofball. This Jaune radiated power, fury, and confidence. His build had changed, showing his lean muscles. His Pumpkin Pete hoodie was straining to keep his muscles from showing.

"Pyrrha! Please, wake up. Hold on! I'll get help!" shouted Jaune.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune's eyes, crying. At least his face would be the last thing to see before Death took her away.

 _ **'Jaune,'**_ said Ryo-Wo, ' ** _The girl's life is fading fast. If you want to save her, you'll have to mark her as your mate. Be warned, though, as this mark is not taken lightly. If she does not consummate with you within 24 hours, she will die. To mark someone who does not love you is considered heinous to the highest level.'_**

 _ **'Oh, forgot to mention, you actually mark a woman for each dragon you have a contract with. Soo that means... HAREM TIME!'**_ laughed Othim. Jaune sputtered and blushed inside, but now wasn't the time to argue. The only problem was, which dragon to use?

 _ **'Hmm. Her semblance is polarity,'**_ pondered Alaerth, ' ** _I would say using my power to mark her would be best, but it might not help her semblance, unless... Fafnir. Use your power in conjugation with mine. With earth and lightning, it combines to magnetism, which works fine.'_**

 _ **'Can her body contain the essence of two dragons?'**_ asked Fafnir, **_'It would shred her body.'_**

 _ **'True, but can you feel it?'**_ replied Alaerth, ** _"This girl has a little bit of the Fall Maiden's power inside her. From Jaune's memory, they were trying to transfer the previous owner to her. It may have been interrupted, but some of it still lingers within. With this, her body should be able to take the strain.'_**

Jaune knew what to do to mark her. He had no doubts. He looked into Pyrrha's eyes and said, "Do you trust me?"

Pyrrha weakly nodded, not sure what he was doing. Jaune shifted down to where her heart was, just above her left breast, and sank his teeth in. Pyrrha groaned in surprise and embarrassment. Cinder was pondering what the hell was happening, and Ruby was blushing crimson at what Jaune was doing. Suddenly, Jaune's aura became visible for all to see. He was glowing yellow and brown, and both were intermixing with each other to produce a bronze color. The aura was slowly seeping into Pyrrha, was suddenly twitching as the aura continued to course through her. While he was biting, Jaune slowly pulled out the arrow within Pyrrha's chest. Soon, the arrow was out, and the wound quickly closed up. A bright flash of light blinded Cinder and Ruby. The Grimm Dragon, however, was terrified. It could feel the ancient dragons coursing through Jaune, and what was worse was that it was the aura of the Dragon Kings. The race that once ruled Remnant. It just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but it remained rooted to the tower, due to Cinder's orders. It only hoped that the boy with had not fully awoken his power.

While he was biting, Jaune slowly pulled out the arrow within Pyrrha's chest. Soon, the arrow was out, and the wound quickly closed up. A bright flash of light blinded Cinder and Ruby. The Grimm Dragon, however, was terrified. It could feel the ancient dragons coursing through Jaune, and what was worse was that it was the aura of the Dragon Kings. The race that once ruled Remnant. It just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but it remained rooted to the tower, due to Cinder's orders. It only hoped that the boy with had not fully awoken his power.

Pyrrha took a deep breath to feel that she felt completely fine. In fact, she felt better than before! She looked down to see the arrow removed, but her left chest where Jaune bit into now had an insignia of two dragon heads, one yellow and one brown.

"Jaune? What's going on?" Pyrrha asked. She finally looked away for Jaune's face to his body to see his transformation. Needless to say, she liked it a lot. Jaune stood up and carried her, bridal style, towards Ruby.

Ruby was also greatly confused and stood still when Jaune finally reached her. He put Pyrrha down next to her and told them both it would be okay, that this wouldn't take too long.

As he turned back to face Cinder, Andusk spoke up, _**'That girl. She has silver eyes. I can feel that she carries the same potential of the ancient silver eye warriors. She would be a great mate to use me for. Not to mention, the mate mark will increase her power and potential.'**_

 _ **'Gahaha,'**_ laughed Othim, _**'Already making a claim? And you call me shameless.'**_

Jaune ignored Othim and Andusk arguing in the back of his mind as he faced Cinder. Cinder regained her sneer as time passed, trying to shake off the fear she felt earlier.

"Well, well, look who it is. Jaune Arc, leader of JNPR. Did you come here to bring me to justice, just like your Arc ancestors?" taunted Cinder as two blades formed in her hands. Based on past data, Jaune wouldn't be a threat, but the powers he just showed right now proved that the data couldn't be relied on.

"It's Jaune Ryu-Lung now," replied Jaune, "To show that I have embraced the ancestors from my mother's side."

Before Cinder could ask, Jaune attacked. Cinder could barely keep up with his movements at all. She had to fully commit herself to defending Jaune's attack. Even then, she was still getting gashes all over her body. Finally, she summoned a pillar of fire below both of them, forcing Jaune to back up.

"So you've improved," mused Cinder with a sneer. Inside, she was sweating heavily. If this fight continued, she would surely lose.

Jaune merely shrugged before tossing a scroll up in the air with his left hand. Cinder's eyes widened in shock as she quickly looked at her pockets to see her scroll was indeed missing. When did he even steal it?

Jaune tossed the scroll to Ruby, who quickly navigated through it with Pyrrha. Thankfully, they found the program jamming the tower and quickly shut the program down. Ruby then thought it was a good idea to broadcast this to everyone in the world. She focused in on Cinder, commentating on who she was and what she had done, with Pyrrha quickly providing additional details. Kingdoms were quickly looking up Cinder's background, anything they could get. Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow noticed the location and quickly ran towards the tower, hoping to provide them with backup.

Cinder and Jaune, however, didn't notice the broadcast. They were too busy glaring at each other.

Suddenly, Emerald and Mercury burst into the scene. They quickly stood next to Cinder, hoping to provide backup. Cinder was greatly thankful for the backup. Meanwhile, Ruby was quickly telling everyone what happened to her in the hallway, and how Mercury tried to kill her. This made Qrow transform and fly as fast as he could to protect her.

"Still feeling confident, Jaune Ryu-Lung?" taunted Cinder.

 _ **'Enough,'**_ stated Lung Wang, **_'Show them what it means to provoke a dragon. Show them what it means to try to kill your mate. But most of all, SHOW THEM YOUR POWER!'_**

Jaune lifted his left hand to the sky, his right hand still carrying the sword. His sheath was in his belt. Suddenly, the ground started to glow. Cinder was trying to cast a pillar of fire to finish him before he could do whatever he was doing. Not even moving, Jaune took the hit. A pillar of flame erupted to from where he was standing.

* * *

"NOO! JAUNE!" shouted Pyrrha.

Everyone who was watching the broadcast felt anger at Cinder. This was the woman who was responsible for all the innocent deaths of civilians while leading the White Fang in.

"Noo... Not our fearless leader," cried Nora. Ren could only hold her tightly,

"Dammit, Jaune. Why? Why didn't you just run with Pyrrha and Ruby?" shouted Yang. Blake was crying, too. Jaune may not have been the strongest, but he was a gentleman. He treated faunus with respect, and didn't care that Blake was one, or had been with the White Fang. He merely waived it off, saying it was in the past.

Glynda was furious. She had come to find Jaune adorable with his goofish ways, and felt like an aunt to him. Now, the said nephew was probably dead. With a wave of her riding crop, she sent Grimm flying through the skies with a twinkle to show that they had left the stratosphere. Ironwood wisely ran behind her.

* * *

"Hmph. That was easy. Looks like most of Salem's plan went well," said Mercury as he unknowingly let the whole world know who the mastermind wasl. He regretted his words when the pillar of fire suddenly extinguished. Jaune stood there with no damage, his left hand still in the air. However, what had changed was he was now sporting two large red wings with scales.

"Rude, aren't you," commented Jaune, "Fire means nothing to the King of Fire Dragons."

'King of Fire Dragons?' thought everyone. Nobody knew what Jaune meant. All except Professor Oobleck.

"Incredible. Jaune is a dragon contract holder?" said Oobleck out loud.

"What does that mean?" asked Velvet. Everyone quickly turned their attention to Oobleck.

"Long ago, before Grimm, before even man, there were dragons. They were the ones who ruled over Remnant. However, as time passed and humanity grew, the dragons agreed the time of dragons was over, and the time for man to shine was coming. They suddenly all disappeared. Nobody knew where they went. However, a group of people known as the Dragon Clan made contracts with the dragons. They were said to posses incredible power, even more than the Four Maidens. However, jealousy became rampant, and they were hunted down. I can't believe Jaune is a descendant of such a clan. However, Jaune has mentioned that he holds the contract for a Dragon King, meaning he has the most powerful of dragons by his side!"

Back with Jaune, Cinder's faction held their breath and prepared to defend. Jaune merely smirked before electricity started to gather in his left hand. It then shot off into the skies, to the heavens above. Everyone was confused at why Jaune did this.

 **"Smite my enemies with thundering fury. Rain down endlessly."**

Suddenly, thousands of thunderbolts rained down from the sky above Beacon. The bolts struck only the Grimm, vaporizing them all. Beowolves who fled could not escape the lightning's fury. Goliaths groaned in pain as they fell down, dissolving into dust. Griffons tried to outmaneuver the lightning, only to be met with failure. After a 20 seconds of continuous thunderbolts, the skies finally ceased. However, the result became obvious. All invading Grimm had been completely vaporized. The only Grimm left was the Grimm Dragon, who had been left untouched for unknown reasons.

 _ **"Not bad,"**_ said Alaerth, _**"You have more access to my power thanks to the mate mark, unlocking your potential as well as hers. The other dragon's powers will come to you once you have found a mate for each power."**_

"Whoaaa," said Sun, whistling at the destruction of Grimm.

"Great. Now not even my stories can top Jaune's now," said Professor Port.

"Umm, Cardin? You think he's still mad at us?" whimpered Russel.

"I hope not," said Cardin, "We kinda made up after that incident, but there might be some lingering grudge."

Qrow, Glynnda, and Ironwood stopped running, gaping at the destruction Jaune had just caused.

"I hope Ozpin still living," commented Qrow, "I have no idea what legend this one follows." The other two numbly nodded before they started running towards the tower again.

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were trembling, terrified at this power. They knew they had no chance at escaping. The only way to live, was to fight. Seeing them grabbing their respective weapons, Jaune took his blade out. Ruby tried to help, but Jaune held out his hand, telling her it was okay. Pyrrha desperately wanted to help, but she had no weapons except for a pole she had found.

They stared off each other for a bit. Suddenly, Emerald was moving. Jaune, however didn't seem to notice at all, as if he was staring at a hallucination besides Cinder.

"Jaune watch out!" shouted Ruby and Pyrrha. Emerald struck with her weapon, only to to have it blocked with Jaune's sword.

"Hmm. Your semblance is mental hallucination," commented Jaune, "I thought something was weird when I saw you still next to Cinder. That must explain why Yang keeps telling everyone that she saw Mercury try to attack her. You made her see it."

Yang's fist tightened at this revelation. This woman was responsible for the demise of her reputation! She would pay along with Adam! Many other people were feeling guilty that they thought Yang was just a violent girl who shouldn't be a hunter. Qrow was just pissed and wanted the little gray hair brat's blood on his sword.

"How? How did you know where I was!?" shouted Emerald in surprise.

"The ground, the earth, will never lie to me," responded Jaune mysteriously before breaking the hold and kicking her in the stomach. Mercury roared as he attacked, with Cinder shooting arrows. Jaune easily defended his attacks while parrying the arrows. Some he caught with his hands and hurled it back at Cinder, forcing her to dodge. Then, Mercury made his mistake when he tried a thrust kick. Jaune sidestepped and spun to avoid it while his swords was glowing.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Ryu kan sen**

With the spin, he struck Mercury at his body. Even with aura, Mercury received a huge gash right at his chest. Coughing up blood, he sank to the ground. Emerald managed to finally get up and tried to attack, only to be intercepted by Ruby, who tossed the scroll to Pyrrha.

"What do you want!?" shouted Emerald, annoyed.

"You...," said Ruby darkly, "committed the greatest offense in my opinion. You heartlessly lead Grimm to kill people. You lead the White Fang to murder others. My sister's right arm was chopped off because of your actions. But most importantly, YOU MADE ME DOUBT IF MY SISTER! MY FAMILY!"

Ruby's eyes shone brilliantly at this statement before she charged in. Emerald couldn't use her semblance. Those silver eyes, along with Jaune's power, struck too much fear into her that she couldn't use it. Blocking as best as she could, she was unprepared for a pipe suddenly hitting her ankle from Pyrrha. Taking advantage of this, Ruby slashed down. Emerald's aura took it, but it wasn't enough as she suddenly had a large gash from shoulder all the way to her stomach.

Cinder was fighting for her life when she saw Emerald go down. Seeing she had no choice, she grabbed the dust she had between her chest and threw it on the floor, causing a loud flashbang. Jaune automatically pulled up his shield to defend from any attacks, but it never came. Instead, she grabbed Mercury and jumped on the Grimm dragon. Emerald, who was still conscious, threw her chain at Cinder. She caught it and puller her onto the Grimm dragon as the dragon took flight.

"Get us out of here!" commanded Cinder.

Glad to run away from the dragon boy, the dragon quickly flapped its wing before taking off as fast as it could.

"Don't think you can run away!" roared Jaune. His aura once again flashed for the world to see. Then, they turned into 7 orbs of different colors. Red, brown, white, black, yellow, green, and blue all orbited around Jaune. Then, they all gathered around Jaune's blade, shining brilliantly with all the colors mixing together.

" _ **Ha, told you this blade is special!"**_ said Fafnir, **_"It was able to contain all our power for this next strike."_**

Jaune grinned as he raised his blade high into the air for a two handed strike. The clouds parted as if the sword split the heavens. Jaune's aura shone and started to form into something. Soon, everyone could see it was a dragon's head, with Jaune at the mouth.

" _ **That's right. SEND THEM A MESSAGE! SHOW THEM OUR REBIRTH!"**_ roared all 7 Dragon Kings.

 **Seven Dragon King's ROAR!**

With a downward slash, a blast of 7 different colors all mixing together shot out from the dragon image's mouth towards the Grimm Dragon.

"No! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T DIE. NOT NOW!" screamed Cinder as the blast came closer and closer. With all her aura reserves and a little special item given to her by Salem, she formed the densest wall she could make and had it wrapped around her and her team. Soon, they were encased in an orb of Cinder's power.

The blast hit the Grimm Dragon and went right through it. As soon as the blast finally died down, it had been blown to oblivion. Everyone cheered at this victory. The White Fang, terrified that the dragon's wrath might turn on them, ran for their lives. Adam Taurus ran with his tails tucked between his legs, something he vehemently denied later on. As for Cinder and her group, they had disappeared. Jaune doubted that they were dead, but if they showed their faces again, they would have to face his wrath once more. And something told him they weren't eager to face it so soon.

* * *

"Urg, that was tiring," commented Jaune.

After using the roar, lighning strike, and mate mark, it drained him of most of his reserves. He barely had enough energy to even sheath his sword. Still he had one more thing to do. He slowly walked over to Pyrrha, who was no longer bleeding. Quickly tossing the scroll to Ruby, she ran over to Jaune and hugged him tightly. Her heart pounding, she looked up to see Jaune's eyes staring at her intently. He slowly raised his right hand towards Pyrrha's forehead and flicked it.

"Ow," pouted Pyrrha.

"That was for sending me away in a locker," said Jaune. His right hand lowered down to cup her cheeks. "This is for everything else."

His lips descended down and kissed her right at her lips. Pyrrha first went through shock, terror, elation, and then just pure happiness and content as she kissed him back, both their eyes closed, hugging each other and enjoying each other's touch. Ruby, who had forgotten to turn off the stream, was still recording them kissing.

"Aww, isn't that nice?" said Velvet. Many seemed to agreed. Weiss felt a little jealous for once, but quickly smashed that feeling. Pyrrha had been chasing Jaune for a long time, she had no right to interfere.

"Mmm, one kiss only?' purred Pyrrha as Jaune pulled back to look into her eyes.

"For you, there can never be enough," replied Jaune as he kissed her again. "But promise me you'll never do that again! I don't care about destiny, we all have a choice to make. And I choose to live by your side as your boyfriend. Whatever comes, I'll be with you. Always."

Pyrrha shyly nodded before leaning in, taking in his warmth and smell. Ruby was embarrassed, and quickly destroyed Cinder's scroll. Everyone gave a sigh of disappointment to see the feed being cut.

Then Jaune remembered the warnings about the mate mark. Quickly explaining at what he had done, he had fully expected to be slapped. Instead, Pyrrha kissed him one more time before asking if he wanted to do it here and now or find a special place. After a quick decision. Jaune spread his wings once more, taking on the wind dragon's feathery wings.

They left Ruby to explain where they were going and what the were going to do. Ruby was blushing like crazy when they told her, but understood. She was jealous of Pyrrha, and wanted Jaune too, but understood that Pyrrha was the first to confess. However, Jaune whispered to her ears, saying that there was something they needed to discuss later.

After 5 hours of continuous sexual activity, Jaune finally came out with a very happy Pyrrha snuggling into his chest as he carried her back to Beacon bridal style. They had talked about what it meant to be a Dragon contract holder, and Pyrrha was surprisingly open about Jaune taking on more than one wife. She only argued that as long as she was the first wife, she didn't care. She had seen Jaune's stamina and knew that she alone would not be able to satisfy him. Ruby was happy to hear that Pyrrha was open to sharing, and wanted to take a mate mark right away. However, they managed to convince her that it would not be wise, as if they fell out of love, then complications would occur. Still, this argument only held out for a week before a mate mark was given to Ruby.

* * *

Recovery would take a long time, but it was still possible. The Grimm had been exterminated, the virus halted. Communications were working again. Atlas quickly sent aide to Vale, as did Vacuo and Mistral. True, their kingdoms had been enemies before, but now they were all united against a common foe. The White Fang had retreated, and when their acts of releasing Grimm onto innocent people was revealed, even Menagerie was disgusted with the White Fang and called for the halt of the White Fang. Outraged, they tried to retaliate, but it merely worsened their own image.

Soon, Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, called for a meeting with the four kingdoms. Atlas, and some other prominent corporations, such as the Schnee Dust Company, refused to meet with what they termed 'barbarians'. However, they were swiftly over ruled when Jaune Ryu-Lung, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ruby Rose, the "Heroes of Vale" is what they were being called, sided with Ghira. And nobody wanted to argue with the Grimm Dragon killer, so talks came out, and Faunus rights improved drastically. Soon, more and more members left the White Fang, and only a few die-hard loyalists to Adam Taurus remained. Cinder and her crew still remained at large, along with Salem's people, but their plans had been forcibly delayed. They achieved one goal, but lost the battle. All due to a boy who was descended from the Dragon Clan.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this one-shot! Please read my other one-shot Jaune of Fake before you decide which one you like the best! I will be putting a poll up to see which one gets expanded.**

 **Also, a cookie for whoever can guess who is going to be in the harem and what dragon mark they are paired with.**

 **Poll is up now! Choose which one to vote for! Sorry about the delay, I forgot to put it on my profile page. Visit it to vote!**

 **A reminder! Poll ends on January 12, 2017 at exactly 11:59 pm!**


	2. Winner of Poll

**And the winner of poll is Jaune of Dragon! So that's going to get my attention for now. I have pairing set up for every dragon except water. That, I'm going to put up a poll. I really don't know which one to pair the water dragon with. The choices I thought of with reasons are:**

 **Velvet Scarlatina-water helps her smooth her transitions on mimicry.**

 **Neopolitan: Using mirror images, she can create water clones with the help of water. Her illusions are like mirrors.**

 **Weiss Schnee: The way she attacks is like a ballerina. Smooth, graceful. Water helps her better her techniques. Don't forget, her semblance is glyphs, not ice. That, or I would have to combine wind with water for her.**

 **and for the heck of it, Winter Schnee. Highly doubtful on this choice. Might not put it up.**

 **And Lastly, an OC that fits the water description. Really don't want to think of one, though.**

 **If anyone can think of a female character that would fit the water dragon pairing, send me a pm.**

 **As for Jaune of Fake, that'll be put on the backburner. However, if someone wishes to adopt that story, I will give them permission to do so. However, the said person must pm me before writing it out.**


	3. Expanded Series UP!

**Expanded Series is up! Come see it! Title name is Jaune Ryu-Lung, the Dragon Contractor. Hope to see you all at my new story!**


End file.
